forever or never (cinderella)
by Madam-loretta
Summary: Marrie has 3 step sisters and has inhuman features she goes to private school and loves her eldest sister sisters boyfriend who seems to have troubles for himself will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own cinderella I just had a great idea.

The story of cinderella oh how she loved in it was her favorite if only this story would happen to her. She not only had an "evil"

stepmother but two evil gorgeous sisters not like in the story that the girls were exaggeratedly hideous, but Marrie's sisters were beautiful but horrid in the inside, Marrie was the prettiest but nobody ever noticed since her mother didn't bother to buy her fancy clothes, and her hair was uneven her face a bit dirty and eyes the peacock-blue some how her eyes seemed to be sapphire on the edges and green in the middle it was truly rare almost unhuman. Her sister's unlike in the story she loved so much she had three instead of two which made it all worse.

Her first sister the youngest but still two years older than her (all the sisters ar twins) she was 17 and in the same school as Marrie, her name is Germain, she had long blonde hair with pigtails that never came off.

Her other sister is Ginger who always smells like garlic her hair was always in a tight ponytail cause it was curly and blonde she was also 17

Her last sister was Gally she was tall and had a shape of a model perfect size in every way her hair was short and straight it was also blonde but it fit perfectly with her thin face.

Marrie had a shape of a ballerina she was 5,5 and since she had a long neck she looked taller but really wasn't. her hair was red and gold which looked even more inhuman but it made her look mysterious. Nobody really payed any attention to her though she was always in her home cleaning or cooking or doing her sisters homework.

Her stepmother was always just called stepmother or mother by her sisters (Marrie would sometimes call her step monster and hope she wouldn't notice) her stepmother's name was unknown to her and didn't think it would be revealed anytime soon. She had grey eyes and blond almost white hair from not her age but how she always dyed it back to blonde.

all the sisters went to a private school and as ive said before Marrie went to their school but she was on a scholarship because her stepmother would never enroll her into such an expensive school, it was a school for the rich and beautiful but not very smart.

Luckily Marrie was very smart so she got a free scholarship while skipping a grade and now she is in the same grade as two of her three sisters who failed by cheating off of each other.

Marrie honestly thought that it was unnecessary for them to cheat off of each other if they were both just as stupid.

The good part of the school was that they had uniforms and showers so when Marrie went she was a normal girl partly from the part she was made fun of because of her hair and eye color out of jealousy and that she was on a scholarship of course.

The uniform was a blue and gold plaid skirt that was to short since she couldn't afford a new one but it was about mid-thigh so it was appropriate. Better than her home clothes anyway. since most students were beautiful but there wasnt a boy who could be as beautiful as Mark Lauren Skies two last names because his parents are divorced and now has a step father who is an owner of a big company. He was gorgeous. Worst part was that he was dating one of her sisters (Gally) and the most evil one at that, she would always try to make Marrie look like a fool or an idiot in front of him.

Marrie had milky white skin that anyone would notice was as soft as fur and her emotions would easily show on her face whenever she was embarrassed and her face always turned bright tomato red almost as red as her hair and her sister would smirk in satisfaction.

Mark though remained unmoved "he must just be going through a lot" Gally would say as if to say he would laugh if he wasnt which Marrie thought was stupid but never dared to say it in her face.

The reason Marrie was so afraid of her sisters was because of the power they had over her it was cruel what they had done to her that brought so much pain to her emotionally and physically, and if they were to tell her stepmother it would be so much worse but they had only done that once and never again it brought pain to them even a bit, for their little hearts can carry some emotions.

Marrie often times thought of running away but knew what trouble that would bring her if they found her. Her stepmother had many connections and would be able to find her wherever she went without a sweat.

The reason Marrie liked Mark so much was because sometimes he would help her catch a ride when her stepmother forgot to pick her up from art club, which was most of the time (Marrie drew amazing pictures that people would gawk at), and Mark would giver her a ride on his motorcycle and drop her off in the back of the house where people never noticed her coming into the house she lived in.

Marries home was a mansion which she was not allowed to live in, instead a little cottage was built next to it for her to live in and only went into the mansion to either cook or clean she was in the mansion more than she was in the cottage.

Mark would actually smile at her and say goodbye with a happy voice but in his sapphire blue eyes she could see sadness too much sadness it was so much she was afraid she would break down to the ground and cry just to see if it helped take his pain away instead of making it worse.

In her big wealthy academy she had only two friends svelta and Mazirith who's names she found so beautiful and original she wished to meet their parents but when she brought them up they would either cham=nge the subject or remain quiet as if a secret better left kept and forever will be kept so she didn't bother to bring it up again.

Her sisters didn't like her friends once they tried to take them away from her by making them theirs but somehow everything they tried didn't work and they remained with Marrie and never otherwise so the sisters gave up and surrendered in defeat.

Marrie loved all kinds of music she was sweat and wished for something better to happen like in the story of Cinderella she dreams and dreams and dreams...

**Hey i hope i get reviews this is my first actual story not just fanfiction this was just an intro the story will start in the next chapter its gonna be where the story begins so pleeeeeaaaaase write me reviews so i can be encouraged! love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning awoke Marrie from deep sleep that had made her realize she had fallen off of the bed (which was normal in her case, she was used to having bad dreams and falling off of the bed but she would never remember them in the morning) she got up slowly, she had really low blood pressure so getting up too fast would make her light-headed.

In her small cottage it was her room a small bathroom closet and kitchen. Her house was full of many things but the things she had most of was paint, all kinda of paint there was a trash can full of pictures that were crumble up and thrown away there was paper all over the room and most of her clothes had paint stains on them, well except for her uniform she tried to keep it extra clean.

"ugh what... time is it."

"EEEEEEHHHHH! I'm going to be late"

Marrie gets up and sprints tripping through all of the things in her small room (she's really clumsy)

"ouch" she squeezes through the small door in the bathroom and grabs her tooth-brush while closing the door, as she brushed her teeth she undressed herself and but her uniform on while rinsing, this took years of practice, she usually is in a hurry.

No time to brush her hair there hardly ever was. She ran out of the door and into the mansion and saw two of her three-step sisters.

"late again huh? poor Marrie doesn't have a ride" says Germain with a smirk plastered on her face while Marrie was walking into the kitchen making their breakfast.

"I'm so hungry what took you so long Marrie, did you have a dream about prince Mark again?" said Ginger both the sisters started laughing at their little jokes while looking at Marrie with a splintering stare that pierced through Marie's back like a knife.

She looked back at them and they both silenced themselves without hesitation.

"Wheres Gally?" Said Marrie.

"with Mark, duh!" both sisters said at once; they were twins.

"oh, well here is your breakfast I have to go bye"

Marrie was kind to everyone even those who weren't kind to her she treated everyone equally but her two good friends were treated a little differently, more cherished which was unquestionable they were there for her everytime something happened to her; they were even there when the three sisters told their her stepmother about what she had done, they were always there.

Marrie left the house with her bag which was full of her art supplies and with only 5 minutes left she made a run for school. Her sisters would get a ride from their mother in a super expencive car that went really fast but Marrie wasn't familiar with cars so she didn't know what kind of car it was but she didn't care much either.

"huff huff" Marrie finally arrived at school and her two friends Svelta and Mazirith seemed to be waiting outside for her. They both had something in their hands.

"Hey guys huff huff"

"Good morning Marrie how are you" Said svelta

"I'm fine good morning Huff huff"

"you don't look so "fine" to me, are you ok?" said Mazirith

"yeah im good now i just had to get to school before the bell rang"

"you skipped breakfast again and were you up drawing again late again weren't you?, you know your too thin you have to eat something, why didn't you just call us to give you a ride?!" Said Svelta.

"yeah and did your sisters say something to you? are you feeling alright? you look pale, you have to sleep sometime, don't you have an alarm clock I could get you one if you want, are you hungry? said Mazirith

These two girls were very protective of Marrie like her guardian angels, but Marrie didn't think she deserved them to care so much for her which made them care even more.

"woah not all at once I'm really sorry for worrying you guys I really am fine i just had to ma-"

"how's your blood pressure!?" they both said at the same time.

"oh I-I don't know s-sorry I didn't have time to check this morning."

they both handed her the bag that she forgot they were holding and grabbed her bag and free hand.

"w-wait where are we going?"

"to the nurse" they both said at the same time again.

"no really guys I'm fine I promise."

They both stop and ask if she is sure, she tells them yes and as they walk to class she looks in the bags they both handed her which turned out to be filled with food and when she looked up to tell them that she didn't deserve it she noticed they were gone.

whispers:my guardian angels. Marrie stomach rumbles and she quickly takes the a milk from the bag full of food and goes to class.

Marrie finds her too sisters in the class chatting with some other girls that look like princesses from the books that Marrie reads; they glance at her and start giggling like just the sight of her face was the worlds funniest joke.

She just looks away and finds her seat and on her desk she see's the words "outsider" carved upon it never to be repaired. Marrie was used to this kind of sabotage`but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt her, even so she pushed the thought of stressing over it and took her sketch pad put and scribbled a picture that took most of her feelings away. It was a picture of an angel that looked familiar but she just pushed that thought away, usually when she drew a picture to take and emotion of sadness she would throw it away but this time it was different so she kept it.

Marrie heard some shouting outside of the classroom and noticed the noise was getting closer and the voices were now recognizable, it was Mark and Gally arguing again.

_"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT!"_

_"I'm trying to tell you i don't like it when you talk about Marrie that way, she is your sister isn't she?"_

_"SHE'S MY STEP-SISTER SO IT DOESN'T COUNT BESIDES SHE'S A LOSER YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HER SHE'S WORTHLESS!"_

_"Please calm down I'm sorry if I offended you, please forgive me"_

_"It's just that you always bring her up i cant help but hate it I mean am i not enough don't you love me?"_

_"No I do I just don't think that talking about someone behind their back is not a very good subject I'm sorry"_

_"it's okay now but just remember your still mine."_

_"yes"_

That "yes" it sounded like if it wasn't him it sounded like he was being forced to say it.

They both walked in holding hands, Gally with a satisfied look in her eyes and Mark with a distance look in his, his beautiful eyes. She gave him a kiss and skipped away to her group glancing at Marrie and smiling an evil smile, Marrie Flinched at the look in her eyes.

Marrie thought for a while and couldn't help but think, was she the one they were arguing about?

She looked at Mark and saw him approaching her. What did he want?

"Good morning Marrie"

"uh good morning Mark are you okay?"

"yeah, yeah I'm fine. do you need a ride home after school? I heard from your two friends that you had to run here.

"oh, no I can walk it's okay you don't have to worry about me, and you might be b-"

"No I insist, I really want to see your new art so I'll visit you at your art club."

Marrie's face turned red and she hid under her golden red hair and couldn't find herself to say anything.

"okay see you after school Marrie" Mark said while walking to his seat.

Marrie just nodded her head and remained mute and felt a familiar piercing stare from her side (Gally) Marrie sighed and opened her book, she was on a scholarship so she had to keep her grade up, but she couldn't stop thinking about art club.

They day went by quickly and it was finally lunch time, she went to go sit with Mazirith and Svelta while having the feeling that she was being watched but shook it off but each time she did it would become more intense. Who was looking at her? She turned around but found everything normal and the feeling was gone.

She sat down feeling a little queasy.

"Hey, are you ok Marrie you don't look so well, I got you some water we should go to the nurse while you drink it you need to take your blood pressure pills."

"o-okay huff huff huff"

"Hey Marrie your getting pale Marrie?

"HEY, Marrie can you hear me Marrie?! Marr-..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Marrie woke up with three pairs of eyes looking at her with worry. As her vision was clearing she saw who those eyes belonged to Svelta, Mazirith, and...MARK?! She tried to get up but immediately fell backuards and felt pathetic at her attempt know in the state she was in.

"hi" Marrie said in a worried voice.

"Hi? HI?! do you know how worried we wre about you, you just suddenly collapsed with a fever of 104.36 you could have died!" yelled Svelta

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys"

"No no more apologies it's our job to worry, and if you don't want to us worry so bad why don't you just take better care of yourself!" said Mazirith

"I cant, you know...I can not" said Marrie

"Well at least your fever has gone down" said Mark grabbing everyones attention.

"yes you're right that's all that matters right now. they both said lowering their voices.

Mark continued "why don't you guys go to class I'll stay here and watch Marrie"

They both looked at Marrie as if thinking about it and asked if he was sure. Mark confirmed and they left the two in the room.

"so does this always happen to you?"

"um not often, um how did I get in the nurse room anyway?"

"I carried you here since Mazirith and Svelta were to worried in hurting you even more by carrying you themselves."

"oh, well thank you."

"your welcome"

She couldn't believe it, being carried to the nurse room by the boy of her dreams, and now they were alone in this small clinic.

**What should she do what should she talk about **

**well here is the next chapter to my little script hope it's not so bad. please review **

**enjoy!**


End file.
